Shimatta
by little lillith
Summary: Di sini Deidara akan bicara blak-blakan mengenai kehidupannya di Akatsuki. Percayalah, tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi di sini. Semuanya akan di kupas secara tajam. Setajam, SILET!


Fic ini saya persembahkan (?) untuk Ryuku S.A.J yang sudah mau menjadi first reviewer di first fic saya. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk Dilia Shiraishi, karena ficnya yang berjudul 'Sebuah Kisah' sudah jadi sumber inspirasi sampai terciptanya fic ini. Sumpeh, ficnya jauh lebih keren daripada fic saya yang jelek gak ketulungan ini.

Warning : OOC, gaya bahasa jelek, ancur, misstypo dsb.

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sebuah Kisah** punya **Dilia Shiraishi**

**Shimatta** punya **Ginshio Haru**

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-**

Yo, semua, nama gue Deidara. Gue di sini dengan suka rela mau nyerita kehidupan gue di Akatsuki (Author : Boong banget. Saya bayar dia. Deidara, lu kan tadi udah gue kasih lima truk tanah jempung terbaik sedunia ninja?). Iya, iya. Author yang budiman, gak usah ngacungin gergaji mesin kayak gitu donk. Ku kira gue batang puun mahoni apa?

Kita mulai saja. Akatsuki adalah organisasi kriminal beranggotakan sepuluh nukenin S-rank. Tujuannya buat ngumpulin bijuu. Tau bijuu kan? Hah, yang suka dipake nutupin aurat? Itu mah baju kale.

Ciri khas Akatsuki yang paling menonjol adalah jubahnya. Jubah warna item dengan motif awan merah. Gue gak tau siapa yang ngedesain, tapi gue suka seleranya. Keren banget. Apalagi kalo gue yang make. Eits, gak usah nyolot bro, ini fakta. Udah gitu kita musti pake caping yang dikasih rumbe-rumbe dan satu buah lonceng. Buat yang satu ini, gue setengah hati makenya. Gimana enggak, pernah dulu waktu gue ama Danna alias partner dulu gue, waktu pergi mau nangkep ichibi, ada orang teriak, Mas mau ke sawah ya? Itu orang-orangan sawahnya di dandanin samaan ama Mas. Biar matching ya? Gue jadi gak enak ama Sasori no Danna. Tapi layaknya doi adem-adem aja. Pura-pura gak denger kali ye? Terakhir cincin dan cat kuku. Gak usah gue bahas ya.

Setelah ngasih penjelasan singkat tentang Akatsuki, sekarang kita beralih ke profil gue. Nama lengkap gue Kawaii Deidara. Eh kenapa? Kok pada ngelemparin kulit durian sih? Itu emang nama gue kok. Cuma selama ini gue sembunyiin identitas lengkap gue. Gak asik kan penjahat terlalu terbuka.

Wokeh. Baydewey, gue tuh anggota termuda di sini. Lu pada kenal kan ama gue? Aduh mbak, gak usah geleng-geleng kepala gitu. Emang lagi disko? Bener, serius, kalian pasti pada kenal gue. Soalnya gue pernah baca kalo gue itu adalah anggota Akatsuki yang paling populer. Gak percaya? Cek sonoh di Narutopedia.

Gue punya rambut pirang panjang nan berkilau. Mata biru nan mempesona. Tubuh langsing nan indah. Senyuman maut nan menggoda. Suara serak nan sekseh. Apalagi yang kurang dari gue? Eh, reader pada kemana ya? Duh jangan pada ninggalin gue. Jujur gue keterlaluan ya?

Cincin yang gue pake lambangnya Aoi, artinya biru. Gue pake di telunjuk sebelah kanan. Warna cat kuku gue item. Metal banget kan gue? Dulu partner gue namanya Akasuna no Sasori, tapi gue enakan panggil doi Sasori no Danna. Setelah kematiannya, partner gue di ganti. Sumpeh gue gak mau bahas hal ini. Hah harus di bahas? Oke, asal sun dulu. Eh, sun sih sun tapi jangan pake setrika panas, bibir gue entar bisa gosong donk.

Oh ya, mentang-mentang di sini gue paling muda, gue tuh jadi yang paling sering ditindas. Dipekerjain, dijailin, diejekin, digebukin. Pokoknya yang jelek-jelek pada dikasih ke gue. Gue cuma bisa sabar sambil berdoa ma Tuhan. Moga-moga gue gak kena serangan jantung usia dini.

"Deidara ke sini cepetan!" noh noh! Suaranya mah si Pein. Pasti mau nyuruh-nyuruh gue deh.

Dengan terpaksa gue samperin tuh ketua bokep. "Ada apa ketua?" Contoh bicara ama atasan. Musti sopan kan?

"Benerin tuh atap yang bocor! Kesel banget gue. Kalo ujan dateng, dokumen-dokumen penting gue pada basah semua!"

Itu ketua langsung ngeloyor pergi. Ah, sok dokumen penting. Gue tau, ntu yang dibilang dokumen pasti majalah-majalah bokep koleksinya. Gue sih nurut aja. Kalo gue nolak perintah, bisa-bisa gue gak dikasih makan seminggu layak bulan lalu. Plis deh! Gue kan lagi masa pertumbuhan. Gak boleh ampe telat makan, apalagi ampe gak makan. Gue gak mau kuntet layak Danna. Ups, pamali loh ngomongin orang yang udah meninggal.

Gue naikin tuh atap markas. Catatan, yang di maksud markas di sini itu adalah sebuah gua batu. Keren aja namanya markas. Kalau lu semua tau, duh gue gak yakin lu pada betah di sini. Kalo ujan, banyak yang bocor. Kalo siang, panas kayak di gurun. Kalo malem, nyamuk banyak gak ketulungan. Bener-bener gak layak huni apalagi buat penjahat elit macam Akatsuki.

Ah, selese juga akhirnya. Gue udah mahir bener nambal markas batu ini. Saking seringnya mungkin.

"Deidara, ngapain lu panjat-panjat atap? Markas udah disapu ama dipel belon?" Cewek satu-satunya di Akatsuki teriak manggil gue.

Gue menggeleng.

"Dasar bego! Ini kan bagian piket elu! Sana kerjain. Gue mau pergi ke pameran kerajinan kertas."

Bagian piket gue katanya? Tiap hari lu bilang gitu. Emang tiap hari gue juga piket kan? Saking keselnya, gue ampe ngemut batu sisa nambal atap markas.

"Heh gak usah ngedumel dalam hati gitu."

Gue lupa. Konan kan titisan dukun yang bisa baca pikiran orang.

"Woy, apa lu kata? Dukun?"

"Hei katanya mau pegih?"

Begitu denger gue ngomong, Konan inget niatnya semua. Lalu pergi gitu aja dari hadapan gue. Gue pun segera ke dalem markas buat ngerjain tugas gue sebagai pembokat di sini.

Dalam waktu setengah jam semua lantai udah pada kinclong. Saking silaunya, gue ampe mesti pake kacamata item. Uhmm, itung-itung buat gaya juga sih. Terus gue duduk-dudukan sambil merhatiin hasil kerja gue.

"Hoi Deidara! Gaya lu, pake kacamata item. Persis tukang pijet tau!" Seorang, mungkin lebih tepat seekor hiu dapat datang. Wajah jeleknya ampir bikin gue kena penyakit amnesia.

Gue langsung pasang tampang kesel. Masa wajah keren berkacamata item dibilang kayak tukang pijet? What? Reader setuju ama si Kisame? Ada yang punya tali tambang gak? Gue mau bunuh diri nih.

"Eh gapapa. Pantes kok!" ujar si pemuda yang mengalami penuaan dini alias Itachi. Ups, tadi dia bilang apa? Gue pantes? Tuh apa gue bilang. Itachi emang ngerti fashion sih. Makanya dia bilang gitu.

"Hontou ka?"

"Iya, pantes jadi tukang pijet. Sekarang pijetin punggung gue. Cape nih baru pulang misi." Si keriput udah ngeluarin Mangkok Sharingan. Eh, perasaan bukan Mangkok, tapi apa ya? Pokoknya itu deh, gue rada lupa.

Karena takut akhirnya gue nurut juga. Gue mijet-mijet tu badan peot. Berkali-kali dia muji gue dan nyaranin biar gue bangun panti pijet aja. Gue mah lagi-lagi diem sambil nyabar-nyabarin ati.

Tiba-tiba Kisame datang dari dapur lalu mukul pundak Itachi, "Enak nih dipijet. Gue juga mau donk!"

Baru aja gue mau nyampein protes, Itachi udah melotot ke gue. Ampir aja gue ngompol di celana saking takutnya. "Lu mau mijitin partner gue kan?"

"I-iya ndoro!" gue ngangguk lemah. Dan gue emang lemah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kok tadi gue manggil ndoro ya? Masa bodo ah. Tapi alamak! Masa gue mesti mijitin badan Kisame yang bau ikan asin itu sih?

Singkat cerita, gue udah selese ngegrepe-grepe (baca : mijit) badan tu dua makhluk sial. Sekarang gue lagi cuci tangan. Gimanapun juga, minyak tawon dan bau ikan asin itu bukan kombinasi tepat untuk menciptakan bau yang aman untuk hidung.

"Deidara! Deidara! apalagi ini?" Suaranya Kakuzu. Udah pasti mau nagih duit kas. "Deidara! Tenang aja gue bukan mau nagih. Buruan lo ke sini!"

Bukan nagih? Wah bentar, gue mau update status di FB dulu**. -Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah : Kakuzu manggil gue bukan buat nagih duit kas.** Dengan semangat '45, gue samperin Kakuzu. Siapa tau mau ngasih duit. Hal yang tidak mungkin, tapi siapa tau aja keajaiban dunia terjadi.

Baru aja gue mau masuk, gue denger suara-suara aneh. Rintihan menyakitkan dan mengelu-elukan nama Dewa Jashin. Eh reader pinter, kok tau sih itu Hidan? Ini gue kasih permen. Kok dibuang? Yah gope gue melayang.

"Ah... Dewa Jashin~" yang gue liat Hidan lagi telungkup dan di punggungnya terdapat beberapa batang jarum yang ditusukkan Kakuzu. Biasa ritual.

"Ada apa tadi panggil-panggil gue?" ucap gue cuek. Gila, gue gak bisa bayangin sikap cool gue saat ini. Hey, siapa itu yang lemparin bangke ayam ke wajah gue?

Kakuzu menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Masakin gue ama Hidan nasi goreng ya! Gue cape udah terapi ini anak."

"Terapi?" gue bingung and pasang tampang bego.

"Akhir-akhir ini Hidan sering ngeluh sakit encok. Ya udah gue kasih aja dia terapi akupuntur."

Gue liat Hidan nyubit tangan Kakuzu. "Sial! Tega banget lo buka aib gue? Dasar bangkotan, rentenir, kancing kau, sapi, gajah, rusa, ..." semua penghuni kebun binatang diabsen ama Hidan. "Dasar lo genderuwo, jin, tuyul, ..." dan gak ketinggalan semua makhluk alam sana diabsen juga.

Gue yang gak tahan menistai telinga suci gue dengan denger kata-kata kotor Hidan pun melangkahkan kaki ke dapur.

Gue ngambil wajan yang dipenuhin jelaga di bagian pantatnya. Karena tempat tinggal kami yang illegal, maka kami gak kebagian kompor gas gratis. Jadilah hari-hari gue yang sengsara semakin sengsara gara-gara harus masak di tungku.

Gue tiup-tiupin tu tungku ampe bibir dower. Asepnya mengenai mata indah gue. Dan yang terpenting adalah rambut gue yang baru aja dikeramas. Lo pada tau kan, bendahara Akatsuki itu hematnya -ralat, pelit- minta ampun. Keramas berikutnya itu masih dua minggu lagi. How poor.

Ada gak ya yang mau ngebebasin gue dari penderitaan ini. Mereka terlalu menyiksa and mempekerjakan gue, yang tentunya masih di bawah umur ini. Apa gue laporin Kak Seto aja kali ya?

"Senpai!" glekk! Perasaan gue gak enak. "Senpai! Senpai! Senpai!" Plis reader, bilang ini cuma salah denger. "SENPAI!"

Bruuukkk ! ! !

Gue nyungsep ke tungku yang apinya masih nyala. "Panas!" gue tepar di lantai. "Tobi lolipop oon! Gak usah nubruk gitu kan?"

Abisnya dipanggilin gak nyahut! gue milih diem sambil terus masak. "Senpai! Tobi capek udah jalan-jalan ama Zetsu. Tapi Tobi malah ditinggalin sendirian di tengah hutan. Untung Tobi tau jalan pulang."

Zetsu, ternyata lu punya pikiran yang sama ama gue. Tapi lu goblok, kok si autis balik lagi? Ato napa tadi lu gak sekalian aja makan ni anak? Ujung-ujungnya, gue juga yang repot.

"Senpai! Tobi inget sesuatu!"

"Un. Apa Tob?"

"Katanya senpai mau ngajarin Tobi ngegunain jempung sebagai peledak?"

Kalo ada sumur deket sini, gue milih loncat aja kedalamnya.

"Lain kali saja, un. Gue capek."

Hawa-hawa gak enak tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Ternyata itu si ketua karatan, "Dei, lu udah nolak permintaan Tobi untuk yang ke 1.206 kali. Masa mau boong lagi? Kesian tu anak orang diboongin mulu."

Gak bisa apa gue semenit aja nyantei? "Oke deh!" Yaelah ni mulut gak sehati banget ama otak. "Tapi ini makanan anterin dulu ke kamar KakuHidan ya!"

"Oke, Tobi anak baik siap jalankan perintah."

Anak baik, muke lu rata? Perbaiki tu sistem otak, baru lu bisa dibilang anak normal. Masih belum memenuhi standar anak baik. Contoh anak baik ya gue. Eh, siapa yang lempar mobil BMW? Tumben biasanya kalo gue narsis suka dikasih yang aneh-aneh. Tapi tolong dong bantu pindahin, nimpa badan gue nih.

Gue udah berdiri tegak berdampingan ama si topeng lolipop rasa jeruk busuk nan asem gak enak. Di hadapan kami udah tersedia semangkok nendo alias lempung.

"Sekarang Tobi harus gimana?"

"Tiru apa yang gue lakuin ya!" gue langsung ngambil segenggam nendo dan mengunyahnya pake mulut di tangan gue. Begitu udah kebentuk kecoa gue langsung lempar ama sedikit rasa jijik juga sih. Lalu gue ngerapal mantra "KATSU!"

Dhuuaaarr !

"Seni adalah ledakan. Bagus kan Tobi!"

Si Tobi terpaku sambil mendecak, "Sugoii!"

Gue senyum angkuh, "giliran lo!"

Si Tobi ngambil nendo, lalu keliatan bingung, "Tobi kan gak punya mulut di tangan?"

"Pake mulut biasa aja!" kata gue ngasal. Sebenernya dia gak tau ya kalo teknik bom nendo itu adalah kekkei genkai yang gak semua orang bisa gunain. Tobi keliatan mengunyah tu nendo.

"Ghak enakh!"

Gue mengeluarkan seringai serigala, "Tobi Gapapa. Udah dikunyah, telen tu nendo ya!"

"Dhi telenh?"

Glekk !

Nguing nguing nguing nguing . . .

Reader yang terhormat, aduh gue lagi di ambulans. Si Tobi kejang-kejang abis makan tu nendo. Sekian dulu ya cerita gue. Sayonara.

Uhmm, selesai juga fic humor pertama saya. Saya juga minta maaf untuk yang menunggu lanjutan fic 'Striptease' belum bisa saya update. Otak lagi macet.

**Ryuku S.A.J**, semoga puas dengan fic abal ini.

**Dilia Shiraishi**, terimakasih Senpai. Berkat karya senpai, saya bisa buat fic ini.

**Ritsu Gerezza Vamps**, makasih udah bantuin saya cari judul.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
